TDI chatroom
by Sniffy Sand
Summary: chats... R&R plz
1. TDI chat 1

TDI chatroom

Usernames:

Izzy – wildchild44

Owen – muffinzrule

Justin – 2hawt4u

sadie – s8i

Courtney – MsCIT

Duncan – badasspunk

Ezekiel – guysrule21

Eva – MightyGurl

Geoff – PartyBoi101

Bridgette – Surf1chick

Wildchild44 has logged in

Wildchild44: anyone?

2hawt4u has logged in

Wildchild44: JUSTIN!

2hawt4u: ooops not the gay room.

2hawt4u has logged off

Wildchild44: I smell something…

Muffinzrule has logged in

Wildchild44: HEY OWEN!

Muffinzrule: IZZY! Want a muffin?

Wildchild44: omg yes. Like this one time I ate a whole plate ND MY MOM WAS LIKE UUUU IZZY UR GETTING FAT!

Muffinzrule: lol?

Wildchild44: I know funny right?

Muffinzrule: *dumbfounded*

Wildchild44: ???

Muffinzrule: have you seen Justin?

Wildchild44: yea he went to a gay room or something

Muffinzrule: o…kay?

Wildchild44: I know weird right? Like this one time I saw a gay guy and i-

Wildchild44 has logged off

Muffinzrule: IZZY?

Muffinzrule: oh well…

Muffinzrule has logged off

Wildchild44 has logged on

Wildchild44: oooopsie sorry I hit my modem ^^;

Wildchild44: owen?

Wildchild44: 

Wildchild44 has logged off

s8i has logged in

s8i: anyone?

Badasspunk has logged in

s8i: Duncan!!!!

Badasspunk: yea?

s8i: hi

MsCIT has logged in

s8i : HI COURTNEY!!!

MsCIT : heeey :D

Badasspunk: hey princess :P

MsCIT: im not talking to you!

Badasspunk: y?

MsCIT: whats up sadie?

Badasspunk: -___-

S8i: oh nothing.. just looking for Katie

Badasspunk : I think shes in the pets chatroom

S8i: thanks Duncan!

S8i has logged off

MsCIT: Duncan! There is no pet chatroom

Badasspunk: I know *roll eyes*

Badasspunk: I thought u werent talking 2 me

MsCIT: im not

Badasspunk: umm u r.

MsCIT: UGH!

Guysrule21 has logged in

Guysrule21: any1 on?

Badasspunk: wait, this is not the gay chatroom

Guysrule21: hey Duncan! Whats up eh?

Badasspunk: how do u know my name?

Guysrule21: its zeke eh

MsCIT: oh hai Ezekiel :D

Guysrule21: so whats up eh?

Badasspunk: change your username

Guysrule21: y should I eh?

Badasspunk: cuz its GAY

Guysrule21: im not gay eh

Badasspunk : *rolleyes*

Guysrule21 has changed his display name to ZekeHomie

MsCIT: that's a cool name 

Badasspunk: its not

MsCIT: shut up jerk

Badasspunk: fuck u prep

MsCIT: oh that's it!

ZekeHomie: how about I leave eh?

Badasspunk: don't start this shit with me again!

ZekeHomie has logged off

MsCIT: that's so it!

Badasspunk: heeeeeey… were alone :P

MsCIT: what is that supposed to mean?

Badasspunk: *smirks*

MsCIT: oh thank god im on the computer miles away from you

Badasspunk: ???

MsCIT: perv

Badasspunk: whatever.

Mightygurl has logged in

MsCIT: hey Eva!

MightyGurl: oh hey -_-

MsCIT: in your face Duncan!

MightyGurl: have u seen Ezekiel?

Badasspunk: oh yea he went to a guys only chatroom or the gayguy chatroom

MightyGurl has logged off

Badasspunk: in UR face

MsCIT: hahahahahahahahah

Badasspunk: whats so funny?

MsCIT: gayguy chatroom *laughs*

Badasspunk: Well atleast I got rid of her

MsCIT: oh no!

Badasspunk: and now-

MsCIT: g2g

MsCIT has logged off

Badasspunk: -_-

PartyBoi101 has logged in

PartyBoi101: yo Duncan whats up dude

Badasspunk: nm u?

PartyBoi101: same

Partyboi101: wow

Badasspunk: what?

PartyBoi101: I just read the chat xD *thumbs up*

Badasspunk: well k imma go dye my hair

PartyBoi101: y?

Badasspunk: I dye it every once in a while... -_-'

PartyBoi101: oh k c-ya man

Badasspunk: c-ya dude

Badasspunk has logged off

Surf1chick has logged on

Partyboi101: hey bridge

Surf1chick: oh hi geoff :D

PartyBoi101: :P

Surf1chick: so u wanna go 2 a private chatroom?

PartyBoi101 : sure :D

Surf1chick has logged off

PartyBoi101 has logged off


	2. TDI chat 2

TDI chatroom 2

2hawt4u has logged on

2hawt4u: wrong room… again! *slaps head*

2hawt4u has logged off

Wildchild44 has logged on

Wildchild44: empty?

Muffinzrule has logged on

Muffinzrule : nope

Wildchild44: oh hey owen :D

Muffinzrule: u ditched me 

Wildchild44: I hit my modem.. sorry :P

Muffinzrule: oh that's okay then :P

Wildchild44: give me my muffin or ill shoot u *grabs bazooka*

Muffinzrule: what muffin?

Wildchild44: u said ull give me a muffin

Muffinzrule: oh yea I guess I owe u a muffin :P

Wildchild44: yes u do !

Muffinzrule: oh gtg my moms baking cookies

Wildchild44: save 1 4 me :P

Muffinzrule: ill try *dumb face*

Muffinzrule has logged off

Wildchild44: oh well…

Wildchild44 has logged off

MsCIT has logged on

PartyBoi101 has logged on

PartyBoi101: hey Courtney

MsCIT: oh hai geoff :D

Partyboi101: listen I need u 2 tell me something

MsCIT: what? :O

PartyBoi101: do u have bridgettes phone number

MsCIT: yes … U DON'T?

PartyBoi101: I got a new phone :P

MsCIT: okay then brb

PartyBoi101: k

MsCIT: I sent u a private message w/ the number

PartyBoi101: thanks

PartyBoi101 has logged off

Badasspunk has logged on

Badasspunk: im booooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrred

MsCIT: go vandalize someones property .

Badasspunk: naaaah

MsCIT: do u have any idea how much im bored with u

Badasspunk: LIAR!

MsCIT: T.T

Badasspunk: is it just me or were alone :P

MsCIT: don't even think about it!

Badasspunk: darn it!

MsCIT: have u done your homework yet?

Badasspunk: no, duh

MsCIT: what grades do u get at school?

Badasspunk: umm D's. like it matters

MsCIT: *laughs*

Badasspunk: what?

MsCIT: D's ;D

Badasspunk: ??? *dumb founded*

MsCIT: umm your name?

Badasspunk: Duncan?

MsCIT: well D's

Badasspunk: wow u must be obsessed w/ me to notice that

MsCIT: im just smart

Badasspunk: and u like me

MsCIT: and intelegent

Badasspunk: and u like me :P

MsCIT: I do NOT like u!!!

ZekeHomie has logged in

Badasspunk: fine and I drive u nuts

ZekeHomie: eh?

Badasspunk: homeschool again?

ZekeHomie: eh wheres cody

Badasspunk : technology room?

MsCIT: why r u looking 4 cody?

ZekeHomie: 2 give him a message from noah eh?

Badasspunk: *rofl*

MsCIT: whats so funny about that?

Badasspunk: wow fags

MsCIT: gee Sherlock what gave you that clue

Badasspunk: do the math sunshine – message from NOOOOAH to COOOODY

ZekeHomie: im getting a dollar 4 it eh :3

Badasspunk: whats the message?

ZekeHomie: ummm here:

ZekeHomie: Hey Cody, wanna do a live webcam chat 2nite 9 pm? On [link] ? –Noah

Badasspunk: XD

MsCIT: ur so immature T_T

Badasspunk\; well they DID kiss on the island rite?

MightyGurl has logged on

ZekeHomie : eeeek eva eh?

ZekeHomie has logged off

MigtyGurl: get bad here you-!

MightyGurl has logged off

MsCIT: lol

Badasspunk: HEEEEEEEEEEEY do you-

MsCIT: for the last time in not gonna cyber w/ u you pervert

Badasspunk: that's not what I ment

MsCIT: then?

Badasspunk: u wanna do webcam chat :P

MsCIT: k fine. Just because im bored and got nothing better to do

Badasspunk: u soooooo digg me :P

MsCIT has logged off

Badasspunk has logged off

K8i has logged on

S8i has logged on

S8i: omg Katie guess what!

K8i: what?

S8i: I don't like Justin anymores lol I like Edward cullen now!

K8i: OMIGOSH ME TOO

S8i: we are sooooooo BFFFL!

K8i: I knoooooooo…

S8i: I mean hes sooooooooo cute and hot

K8i: totally

S8i: im 2 fat 

K8i: omg sadie don't say that!

S8i: but I am my clothes are small 

K8i: (*lies*) so are mine!

S8i: EEEEEE! We r sooooooo BFFL!

K8I: like totally lets go shopping!

S8i: lets go at the mall

K8i: lets go to the new store at the mall!

S8i: OMIGOD I thought of the totally same thing :D

K8i: we r sooooooo BFFFL!

S8i: EEEEEEEEEE!

K8i: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

S8i has logged off

K8i has logged off


	3. TDI chat 3

TDI chatroom 3

*****WARING : DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT!!!! GO TO THE WEBSITE THAT IS MENTIONED *****

USERNAMES!!!

Trent – Guitarist9

Beth – Beth567

Heather – QueenOfEurope

Cody- LadyHunter

Duncan - Badasspunk

Lindsay – RealBlonde

Bffflz1: Katie and sadie

Ezekiel – ZekeHomie

E-scope – wildchild44

Owen - -muffinzrule

QueenOfEurope has logged in

Beth567 has logged in

Queenofeurope: freak

Guitarist9 has logged in

Queenofeurope: more freaks

LadyHunter has logged in

Beth567: u no wat heather y don't u just leave?

Queenofeurope: what did u think I was going to do?

Queenofeurope has logged off

LadyHunter: hey Trent :D

Guitarist9: hi?

LadyHunter: hey beth :D

RealBlonde has logged in

Beth567: hey Lindsay!

RealBlonde: are you tyler?

Guitarist9: *laughs*

Beth567: no lolz im beth remember?

RealBlonde: oh hai!!!

LadyHunter: were here 2!!! *points at trent*

RealBlonde: Are you tyler?

Guitarist9: -_-'

LadyHunter: _''

Bfflz1 has logged in

Bffflz1: hai its Katie and sadie

LadyHunter: ???

Guitarist9: ummm how?

Bfflz1: im at sadies house 

Guitaist9: oh…

Beth567: hey does anyone wanna go to the fashion chatroom?

Badasspunk has logged in

Badasspunk: So which one of you deals drugs?

RealBlonde: ME!!!

Guitarist9: ?????

Realblonde: I wanna go 2 the fashion room

Badasspunk: wrong room.

Badasspunk has logged off

Bffflz1: us 2 :D

Beth567 has logged off

RealBlonde has logged off

Bffflz1 has logged off

Guitarist9: that was akward O__O

LadyHunter: I knooooooow o______O

Guitarist9: im just gonna go practice …

Ladyhunter: practice wat?

Guitarist9: a song

Ladyhunter: what song???

Guitarist9: oh I forgot 2 tell u ^^;;

Ladyhunter: huh?

ZekeHomie has logged in

ZekeHomie : im here

Ladyhunter: WHAT SONG???

Zekehomie: a song eh?

Guitarist9: bye

Guitarist9 has logged off

LadyHunter: look what u did :|

ZekeHomie: whatevs…

ZekeHomie has logged off

LadyHunter has logged off

Muffinzrule has logged on

Muffinzrule: anyone???

2hawt4u has logged on

2hawt4u: just me and my beauty 

Muffinzrule: *3* *drools*

2hawt4u: yeaaaaaaah…

Wildchild44 has logged on

Wildchild44: heeeeey Justin :P

2hawt4u has logged off

Wildchild44: wheres muh miffin???

Muffinzrule: what muffin???

Wildchild44: you owe me a muffin and a cookie :P

Muffinzrule: I kinda ate it :O

Wildchils44: :O

Muffinzrule has logged off

Wildchild44 has logged off

RealBlonde has logged in

Bffflz1 has logged in

Badasspunk has logged in

RealBlonde: hey Dylan did u get ur drugs

Badasspunk: whos dylan?

RealBlonde: u r… duh?

Bffflz1: that's not Dylan Lindsay

RealBlnde: oooooooooh r u tyler?

Badasspunk: STFU!

Bfflz1: hey Duncan have you seen twilight

Badasspunk: are you blind or something? IM.!

Bffflz1: omg heres a preview : [link]

Badasspunk: umm… kissing, cuddling, kissing, cuddling… moore kissing oh strippin- naaaah more cuddling BOOOOOOOOORING

Bffflz1: but Edward is hot

RealBlonde: is Edward tyler?

Badasspunk: u know what? Fuck you and fuck this chat! Imma go on ! BYE!

Badasspunk has logged off

RealBlonde: wutz

Bffflz1: idk o.o

Bffflz1: what if he tries to kill us?

Bffflz1: XO

RealBlonde: OMG lets hide!!!

Bffflz1 has logged off

Realblonde has logged off


	4. TDI chat 4

TDI chat 4

Muffinzrule has logged in

K8i has logged in

S8i has logged in

K8i: HI SADIE!!!

K8i: OMIGOD we logged in at the same time :D

S8i: like totally its like we share a brain or something

K8i: EEEEEEEEEEEE!

S8i: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Muffinzrule: im here 2…

S8i: oh hai owen

Muffinzrule: :-)

K8i: hey owen have you seen twilight?

S8i: OMIGOD I was about to ask him the same thing!!!

Muffinzrule: isn't that a Duncan type of a movie?

S8i: no u silly :P

K8i: and Edward….

S8i: IS SO HOT!!! :OO

K8i: OMG I think Edward is hot toooo!!!

S8i: OMIGOD we r so totally connected!!!

K8i: and we r soooo BFFFL!!!

S8i: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

K8i: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

S8i: edward is even hotter than Justin

K8i: like totally

Muffinzrule: he is?

K8i: mhm

S8i: hey owen wanna go watch the movie with us?

K8i: OMIGOD sadie I wanna see it again too!!!

S8i: like I know we are so totally BFFFL!

K8i: EEEEEEEEEE!

Muffinzrule: yay! Cya in 1 hour

K8i: hey sadie how about we log out AT THE SAME TIME?

Muffinzrule has logged out

S8i: OMIGOD that's like a tottaly awesome idea… lets log out in 5 seconds

K8i: EEEEEEEEEEE!

S8i has logged out

K8i has logged out

Wildchild44 has logged on

Badasspunk has logged on

Wildchild44: oh hey Dunkin!

Badasspunk: what da-?

RealBlonde has logged on

Realblonde: hey Dominic did u get ur drugs?

WildChild44: drugs huh? That reminds me of this one time when i-

Badasspunk: both of u just STFU!

Realblonde: are you going to rape me?

Badasspunk: nah maybe ill rape someone else :P

RealBlonde: then whats pink-com

Badasspunk: bwhahahahah *roflmao*

RealBlonde: a pink computer?

Wildchild44 has logged off

Badasspunk: *rofl*

Guitarist9 has logged in

Guitarist9: pink-com???

Badasspunk: like you've never been there

Guitarist9: oh yeah ive been there

GothGirL has logged on

GothGirl: =O

GothGirl: I hate you!

Guitarist9: no! gwen wait!

GothGirl has logged off

Guitarist9 has logged off

RealBlonde: im going to the fashion room anyone coming?

Badasspunk: what the f*ck in the mother f*cking bullsh*t?

RealBlonde: that wasn't nice Dylan

Badasspunk: yea yea whatever *roll eyes*

RealBlonde has logged out

Badasspunk: *grabs mp3 player*

Badasspunk has set his status to busy

MightyNinja (Harold) has logged in

MsCIT has logged in

MsCIT: here you are you-

MightyNinja: eeeeeeeeeP!

MsCIT: *throws bomb at MightyNinja*

MightyNinja: *performs mad ninja acts*

MsCIT: *Stabs MightyNinja with a knife*

MightyNinja: *falls on the ground* I can be dying…. No….. i…

Badasspunk has set his status to available

MightyNinja: eeeep Duncan!

MightyNinja has logged off

Badasspunk: since when do you cyber?

MsCIT: what the heck are you taling about

Badassounk: you cybering with HAROLD?

MsCIT: that's not cybering *lol*

Badasspunk: then whats with all the stars!

MsCIT: how about u try READING IT?

Badasspunk: oh

MsCIT: *rolls eyes* duhh

Badasspunk: then how about you cyber with me? :P

MsCIT: sure, I your DREAMS!

Badasspunk: -_-

MsCIT: pink-com??????

Badasspunk: uh-oh

MsCIT: I can NOT BELIEVE YOU!!!!!!! YOU PERVERTED, DISGUSTING-

Badasspunk: hot?

MsCIT: ewww NO!

MsCIT has logged off

WildChild44 has logged in

Badasspunk: darn it

WildChild44: hey again dunkin

WildChild44: I broke my modem so I went to the store 2 buy a new one :P

Badasspunk: was I supposed to believe that sh*t? -_-

Badasspunk has logged off

WildChild44: oooooooh so that's whats happened while I was gone…….

WildChild44 has logged off

A\N : yea don't visit the website and stuff


	5. TDI chat 5

A\N the date is supposed to be march 17th

TDI chat 5

GothGirl has logged in

Gutarist9 has logged in

Gutarist9: gwen, listen i-uh-

GothGirl: *raises eyebrow*

Guitarist9: I was just trying to act cool and-

GothGirl: ???

Guitarist9: *sigh* I don't even know what pink is….

GothGirl: you don't?

Guitarist9: well… no.

GothGirl: :)

Guitarist9: well I gotta go practice this song I wrote …. C-ya ^///^

Guitarist9 has logged off

Queenofeurope has logged on

Queenofeurope: well well if it isn't the weird goth girl

GothGirl: *rolls eyes* well well if it isn't the weird bald girl

RealBlonde has logged on

RealBlonde: oh HAI hailey

Queenofeurope: aah freaks!

Queenofeurope has logged off

GothGirl: *high 5ves RealBlonde*

RealBlonde: are YOU tyler?

GothGirl: -_-'

GothGirl has logged off

MsCIT has logged on

MsCIT: hey Lindsay

RealBlonde: hey corey!

RealBlonde: did you know Duncan is gay?

MsCIT: O.O

RealBlonde: he said he has a pink computer or something.

MsCIT: don't remind me! He is sooo going to get it!

MsCIT has logged off

RealBlonde: *dumbfounded*

Beth567 has logged on

Beth567: hey Lindsay :D

RealBlonde: oh HAI!

Beth567:I got my braces off :DDDD

RealBlonde: OMG you must look beautiful now :D

Beth567: I know and in a week I will even get rid of my glasses :DDDDD

RealBlonde: that is so great :D

Beth567: I know my mom was right =D

S8i had logged in

S8i: I miss Katie!!!! :'(

Beth567: what happened???

S8i: someone sent her a virus D'''''''X

RealBlonde: D=

Beth567: :(

K8i has logged in

S8i: Katie?

K8i: OMG sadie I missed chuuuu!!! :'D

S8i: OMG me tooooooooo :'D

Beth567: but I thought someone sent u a virus

K8i: im on my dads laptop :D

S8i: OMIGOSH that's like a totally great Idea!!!

K8i: I knoooow!!! :D

S8i: EEEEEEEEE!

K8i: EEEEEEEEEEEE!

RealBlonde: Does anyone want to go to the fashion chatroom?

Beth567: YES!

RealBlonde has logged off

K8i: YES!

S8i: YES! I HAVE PASSION 4 FASHION!

Beth567 has logged off

K8i: OMIGOSH sadie me TOO!!!

S8i: we are sooo bfffl!

K8i: EEEEEEEEE!

S8i: hey wait 4 us :(

S8i has logged out

K8i has logged out

ZekeHomie has logged in

ZekeHomie: so im alone eh?

2hawt4u has logged in

ZekeHomie: Justin eh?

Muffinzrule has logged in

2hawt4u: bi/ Canada / 16 / M

Muffinzrule: ???

ZekeHomie: eh?

2hawt4u: wrong room

2hawt4u has logged out

Muffinzrule: that was akward

Zekehomie: yea… O_O

Zekehomie has logged out

Wildchild44 has logged in

Muffinzrule: IZZY!!!

Whildchild44: anyone?

Muffinzrule: IZZY!!!

Wildchild44: im alone ? :(

Muffinzrule: E-SCOPE!!!

Wildchild44: oh hai owen!!!

Wildchild44: wheres muh cookie??? *takes out bazooka*

Muffinzrule: here! *gives wildchild44 a cookie*

Wildchild44: mmmm… tasty o3o

Muffinzrule: ^-^

Wildchild44: but u still owe me a muffin oVo

Muffinzrule: my dog has to pee.

Muffinzrule has logged out

Wildchild44: wow that was akwar-

Wildchild44 has logged out

PartyBoi101 has logged in

PartBoi101: anyooooooooooneeeeeee????

PartyBoi101: :(

Badasspunk has logged in

PartyBoi101: hey Duncan! Whas up dude?

Badasspunk: nm

PartyBoi101: same

Badasspunk: wheres your green?

PartyBoi101: what green?

Badasspunk: its St particks day

PartyBoi101: umm my hat

MightyNinja has logged in

PartyBoi101: wheres ur green

Badasspunk: duhh *points at hair*

MightyNinja: uh-oh

Badasspunk: heeeeeey Harold…. Wheres your green???

MightyNinja: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

MightyNinja has logged out

PartyBoi101: but weren't his pants green?

Badasspunk: whatever

Badasspunk has logged out

PartyBoi101 has logged out


End file.
